


Swept Away

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro rescues Keith. [Shiro/Keith, pre-series, and very fluffy, I will not lie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. There are more than a few Go Lion (Shiro's family, Keith's last name, one of the professors) and Robotech (basically everyone else mentioned by name lol) references here. The whole premise is based off of the Justice League episode where Diana meets Bruce in ~real life~, because I'm not very creative. ;P This is a very syrupy story, but sometimes you have to write that.

Title: Swept Away  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Pre-series. There are more than a few Go Lion (Shiro's family, Keith's last name, one of the professors) and Robotech (basically everyone else mentioned by name lol) references here. The whole premise is based off of the Justice League episode where Diana meets Bruce in ~real life~, because I'm not very creative. ;P This is a very syrupy story, but sometimes you have to write that.

Keith just wanted to go back to his quarters.

But nope, not only had Professor Seido made attending this boring ball (he was going to be a pilot; how the heck was ballroom dancing going to factor into that?) mandatory, every teacher and officer seemed to want to talk to him. All at once. Keith didn’t like crowds even when he could blend into them, but this?

“Ensign Kogane, would you speak to my students tomorrow? I’d love if you’d show them how you completed that move.”

“Also, how did you even think of such a move?”

“I’ve flown for thirty years, and never seen such expertise—please outline your theory when you were in the ship.”

“I, um.” This was karma for some horrible thing he’d done in his past. That had to be it. “I navigated my way around an asteroid.” Any skilled pilot could do it.

“You navigated your way around an asteroid five times the size of your ship, Kogane!” Professor Seidou’s laugh rang in Keith’s ears—and of course, everyone else started laughing, like doing his job was the funniest thing in the world. “Relish your accomplishments!”

“Which reminds me,” Captain Lisa Hayes said as she sipped her drink, “you really should give a speech today. It’ll serve as an inspiration to all our first year cadets.”

“I’m honored?” Keith search for any opening, but all he saw were uniforms and beaming faces. “But. I should probably, um—I would like—” He would like to be anywhere but here, but there was nobody who would give him a break—

“Captain Grant?”

“Lieutenant Shirogane!” Captain Claudia Grant shook Shirogane’s hand, then guided him in Keith’s direction. “This is Keith Kogane.” With a playful smile, she added, “You might want to keep an eye on him. With his acrobatics, he might steal your position from the Kerberos mission.”

“I would never!” Keith managed, but then hated himself, because of course she was joking, and now everyone was laughing **again** , and he was resisting the urge to kick a recycling bin.

“I see.” Well, Lieutenant Shirogane wasn’t laughing. There was a bit of a smile tugging at his lips, but that was it. He glanced at the people surrounding them, then Keith—and there was something his eyes that set him apart from the others. He was thinking of something, but what? “Well, before we become rivals,” and he held out a hand, “would you care to dance?”

Keith needed a moment to process that. “Dance? With you?”

Shirogane nodded. He was smiling for real now, but there was an edge to it. “We are at a ball. Everyone else your age is dancing; it seems a shame that you’re the only one who isn’t with a partner, moving at a moderate pace from here to the other side of the room.”

Holy crow. This was what he’d been hoping for all along. “Yes. I want to dance more than anything in my life.”

The teachers/officers all looked shocked, but thankfully no one protested as Shirogane led him to the dance floor. “I should warn you,” Keith said as Shirogane wrapped one hand around his waist, “I can’t dance.”

“Neither can anyone else here, myself included,” Shirogane assured him as they glided away from the people who had tried to kill Keith through too much social interaction.

Which reminded him… “Thank you for that.”

“Not a problem.” Shirogane smiled down at him, and Keith was suddenly aware that while he’d heard of Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane (who hadn’t?), this was the first time he’d seen him in person. He was very tall, strong jaw, dark hair and even darker eyes. And…

Shirogane gently led him so that they wouldn’t bump into two girls dancing, and Keith felt his gut twist.

And even though he was one of the most famous people at Galaxy Garrison, he wasn’t intimidating at all. There was something truly soothing about him—he hadn’t even thought of the other people around them until they nearly crashed into some of said people.

“My brother is the same way when it comes to crowds.”

“Hm?”

“My brother, Ryou.” They swayed in time to the music. “He’s a high schooler back home. He’s a bit of introvert, and your expression was similar to his when he’s had enough of people, so I guessed you might need an exit.”

“Oh.” Shirogane had a brother. Hunh.

“So, what about your family?”

Keith stared at his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Shirogane’s confident tone was now laced with regret. “I didn’t meant to touch on a sore subject—”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just trying not to step on your feet.” He was relieved when Shirogane laughed, but he was hoping to change the conversation. “Lieutenant Shirogane—”

“You can call me Shiro.” He smiled again. “All my friends do.”

Hm. “Lieu—Shiro, feel free to kill me if I’m as annoying as my professors, but… what’s it like, knowing you’re going to Kerberos?”

“Thrilling. And terrifying.” They made their way around another couple. “But it’s going to be amazing.” And from the way Shiro’s eyes lit up, Keith could tell he was sincere. “We’re going to be the first people to see what’s there, to walk on the soil. You’re training to fly in space. Wouldn’t you feel the same way?”

Keith frowned, not sure how to answer, but then something caught his eye. “Cupcakes.”

“You feel cupcakes?”

“No. There are cupcakes to eat over there, to our left.”

“Oh, well, what are we waiting for?” They stopped mid-dance so Shiro could take Keith by the hand, and lead him to the snack table.

\--

“Um.” Keith stared at the empty cupcake wrapper in his hand. “You were asking about my family earlier.”

“I was.” Shiro, however, was still nibbling at the chocolate frosting. “But you don’t have to share if you don’t want to.”

“I do, I just…” It would’ve been awkward, talking about it in front of others. But now they were (kinda) alone, and Shiro didn’t make him feel crummy about talking at all. “My parents died when I was a baby.”

“Aw, geez.” Shiro looked like he was about to cry. “Keith, I am so sorry—”

“No need. But after that, I was bounced between relatives who didn’t really want me. I probably saw more cities than most families in an RV over summer break.” It was weird, being this open around anyone. But he knew from experience Shiro wouldn’t laugh at him or ask prying questions, so it was… freeing, knowing he could be open, but only as much as he wished. “I probably wouldn’t have even known about Galaxy Garrison if I hadn’t seen a poster in my senior year.” And the idea of escaping the entire planet was so appealing that he decided that was his life dream, right then.

“I see.” Shiro had finally made his way to the cake part of the cupcake. “So, are you enjoying your time here as a pilot?”

Keith paused at that. So many people talked about what he could do. This was the first time that somebody asked him if he enjoyed it at all.

So with that in mind, Shiro deserved an honest answer. “Just a few months ago, I would have said no. All I wanted was to get away from Earth. But now…”

“Now?”

“When I avoided that asteroid, I felt free. Really free. Everything came together and I could keep flying, no matter what the universe threw my way. It was amazing.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Shiro nudged his shoulder. “We need more pilots like you.”

He’d heard that before. But Keith was pretty sure that was the first time someone had meant, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was about then that he turned his attention back to the ball. “Hey, is it just me or is the crowd getting smaller?”

“That’s because the ball is over,” Shiro explained.

“Seriously?” He knew it was getting late, but sheesh. He’d completely lost track of time. “I should probably get going,” he admitted. “I have training tomorrow.”

“So do I.” Shiro stood up. “I’m sorry if I kept you up, Keith.”

Keith shook his head. “You saved my butt.” Although as Shiro walked away, he was really wishing he could work up the nerve to ask if maybe, just maybe…

Shiro turned around. “Hey, are you free for lunch tomorrow—”

“I’ll be at the dining hall at 1300 hours.”

“Well, in that case, so will I.”

Shiro smiled, and left.

He didn’t see it, but Keith smiled back.


End file.
